


Opposites

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [40]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader
Series: For the Kids [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498





	Opposites

Just after Logan turned three, you had been feeling a bit off. The kids had been sick the week before, so you assumed that’s what it was. You patted your forehead with a cool towel as you got ready for the day. Oliver had offered to bring the older kids to school, leaving you with the happy toddler.

“Orange?” Logan offered you a slice. “It’s nummy.” He smiled. 

You smiled softly in return. “You eat that, baby. I might make some toast. Do you want some?” 

He nodded. “Yes, pease.” He said sweetly, his little feet kicking as he ate. You made a note to wipe his hands before he touched anything. 

You made you both some toast and cut his into triangles before sitting by him. “Want to help mommy with laundry today?” He tried his best to help at times, and while it made things take longer, you didn’t mind.

He made a thinking noise. “Okay!” He agreed. When it came to laundry, he tried to carry a few items from the hamper to the washer. He then would keep you company while you folded. Usually while playing with a toy or watching PBS Kids on a tablet. 

“Thank you.” You smiled. “Any requests for lunch?” You liked getting this one on one time with your youngest, as you had no idea when he would go from ‘baby brother’ to ‘big brother’. It would be a shift for sure. 

He gasped. “Dino’s!” His current favorite was dinosaur nuggets. He always loved making them ‘chase’ each other before biting off their heads. Something you were pretty sure Tommy showed him. 

You giggled. “Sure, baby.” You leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

* * *

It was just after lunch when you called Oliver to come home. You wanted a nap before the kids got home, and Logan rarely napped at the moment. You felt drained with the cold you had. “Hey, beautiful.” He answered on the second ring. “Miss me?” 

You smiled softly. “Yes, and I need you to come watch Logan so I can take a nap. I think I got whatever the kids had last week.” 

“Oh no.” He sounded immediately concerned. “I’ll pick up more soup.” He told you. “How are we on saltines and ginger ale?”

“We could use more saltines.” You said honestly. “Thank you.” You were eagerly awaiting curling up in your bed for a couple hours. “And maybe some vanilla ice cream?”

“Anything for my wife!” He declared. “Go watch some tv with our son, and I’ll be home soon.”

“Love you.” You said tenderly. After you hung up, you put on one of Logan’s favorite movies.

* * *

Oliver widened his eyes when he walked in the room you both were in and your toddler hushed him. “Shh. Mommy’s seeping.” He ‘whispered.‘ He moved to cover you a bit more with his blankey that he’d made you take. 

You sleepily smiled at your toddler as he did that. “I’m not asleep yet, buddy.”

He gasped. “Oh.” 

Oliver chuckled and crouched to feel your head. “Glad you’re not warm.” He mused before kissing your cheek. “Go get some rest, babe.”

“Thank you.” You yawned, but didn’t move. Your eyes drooped instead. 

“Hey, buddy, can you stay  _ right here _ while I get mommy to bed?” Oliver asked, deciding to carry you.

He hummed. “Otay!” He wiggled his feet. “I wait.” He agreed, watching Oliver lift you up before his eyes went back to the movie. He hugged his blanket to him and hoped you napped good. And that you felt better after. Mostly, though, he was excited that Oliver was home much earlier than usual. 

* * *

Oliver gently put you in bed, covering you up. He rubbed your arm gently and hoped you for over this quickly. He’d try to keep the kids semi quiet if you were still asleep when they got home. He kissed your head before going to entertain Logan. “Can daddy get cuddles?”

Logan nodded and lifted his arms. “Then play?” He asked, hopefully. “Peeeease?”

“Sure. But we have to stay somewhat quiet for mommy okay?” He smiled. “She’s not feeling good.” He lifted the toddler.

He held onto him. “Otay!” He widened his eyes. “Otay.” He said softer. He put his little finger up to his lips and went ‘shhhh’. 

“Exactly.” Oliver kissed his cheek. He got them comfortable to finish the movie that the pair of you had started, but he was only half paying attention. He didn’t like when you weren’t feeling good. Everything had been going so well that he was worried that something would happen. He’d have to take your temp soon. Maybe you just needed some rest. He hoped it was that simple. 

“Daddy.” Logan poked him. 

Oliver looked at him. “Yeah, buddy?”

Logan pointed to the credits rolling on tv, making Oliver realize he zoned out. “Play?” He asked sweetly.

Oliver smiled. “What’s my son want to play?” He asked, running a hand through his hair. 

“Ball?” He said excitedly. 

“You got it.” He stood. “I’ll go get it and we can play outside.” He loved getting to be hands on with the kids. 

* * *

He was sitting down with the kids when his phone went off. He looked to see a text from you, and a text from Diggle.

_ I don’t wanna get your hopes up, but I think I’m pregnant. I DREAMT of food and had to get up to hurl.  _ Was yours. He beamed, hopeful. Then he read Diggles.

_ Arrow is needed.  _

Oliver immediately rubbed over his face. The texts were opposite. “I’ll be right back guys. Watch Logan, Clay? I’m gonna check in your mom.” 

“Okay.” He agreed and scooted close to Logan. 

Smiling softly, he went to find you. When he did, you were brushing your teeth. “Do I need to get tests?” He grinned. 

You leaned over the sink to spit before answering. “Please?” You nodded. “And mints?”

He chuckled. “And mints.” He nodded. Moving over, he rubbed your back and kissed your temple. “Diggle texted me.” He said softly. “I think after tonight I’m going to take a step back from being Arrow. I’ll keep my gear just in case, though.” He told you. He had no idea how you would react to this. Your entire relationship, he had been rushing off to save people. 

You raised your eyebrows. “Step back?” That sounded great to you. “Don’t get me wrong, I love that idea, but you love being Arrow.”

“I love my family way more.” He nodded. “And I don’t wanna risk leaving them without a father and you a husband.” He kissed your head again. 

“That’s sweet. But I don’t want you hating home life.” You told him. Putting your toothbrush away, you wrapped your arms around his waist. “You’re used to a very active life.”

“The kids help with that.” He assured. “Logan is very active, Maggie is now and then, too. Then hopefully this one.” He beamed. 

You giggled. “We don’t even know for sure.” You teased. “It might have been a fluke. Please don’t be disappointed if it’s negative.” You leaned your head on his chest, wanting that positive more than anything. 

“We’ll just keep trying.” He squeezed you gently. “I’m not worried.” He kissed the top of your head. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. The kids are almost done eating.” 

“Okay. I’ll keep company.” You smiled. “I’ll tell them it’s a club thing.”

He nodded. “Thank you.” He smiled. “I love you.” 

* * *

You couldn’t get to sleep that night, worried about Oliver. It never got easier and you found yourself sniffling. His stepping back idea sounded great right now. Finally, at nearly 3, he came in. You sat up and looked at him as he turned on the light. “You’re still up, babe?” He asked. You were on the couch, covered partially by a throw. 

You nodded. “I worry.” You said softly. “I can’t sleep when you’re out there.” You reached for him. “How’d it go?”

He instantly pulled you close. “Not the best but it was handled.” He rubbed your back. “Let’s get some sleep and you can test in the morning.”

“You don’t want to know right now?” You asked. “I thought you’d be itching for that.” You teased gently, kissing his jaw. 

“I am, but cuddles.” He grinned. “And I know you’re tired.”

“I am but test!” You held out your hand. “I want to know before we crawl into bed and fall asleep.”

He handed you the bag. “Yes, ma’am.” He beamed. “I’ll change while you test.”

You grinned and literally ran off. You heard him chuckling, and you knew that you would never get tired of that sound. You were hoping that this was good news for your family. As you waited in the bathroom, you heard your husband moving around. Finally, you went out to him. 

He looked at you, trying not to look too hopeful. He was all but bouncing on his feet. Finally, you grinned, rushing over to hug and kiss him. He lifted you and hugged you tightly as you kissed. He was over the moon. He kissed all over your face once you pulled apart. “I love you!” He gushed. “So damn much!” His eyes glistened. He was overwhelmed with joy. He had loved the newborn stage with Logan, and got to do it again. “There’s gonna be another Queen!” 

You giggled, just as emotional. “They’re going to be so loved in our family.” You sniffed.

He moved you to the bed and snuggled you close. “They are.” He couldn’t stop smiling.

You held him tight. “I love you.” You said softly. “Let’s get some sleep.”

He nodded and held on to you as he relaxed. Your breathing evened out while he was still wide awake. All the possibilities running through his head. He couldn’t wait. Would you have another little boy? Another girl? They would be loved either way, but he was eager to start their nursery. He wanted to literally bounce up and down. Instead, he held you close, holding part of his whole world. 

* * *

You set up an appointment for the following week for confirmation and eagerly waited for Oliver to pick you up while Laurel worked from home with the kids. You hadn’t told her why, just that you had an appointment since you hadn’t been feeling well. Although, you were pretty sure she figured it out. She was always wondering even before you got sick. 

As soon as he saw you, his face lit up. He got out to open your door. “How’s my wife feeling today?”

“Great now that you’re here.” You grinned. “Looking forward to seeing our peanut.”

“Me, too. Guys at work thought I was crazy.” He chuckled. “Whether it’s just this one, or more… I’ll always be excited.”

You kissed his cheek before getting in, loving his excitement. Once he was in, you held his hand. He kissed your knuckles and drove off. 

“I also made plans to stop at your favorite lunch place.” He grinned. “I have the rest of the day off.” 

“Yay!” You clapped your thigh. “I can’t wait!” 

“Maybe a little cruise and make out like old times?” He teased. “Find somewhere to make out.” He winked.

“Pressure!” You blushed. “Besides, we’re married and can make out whenever we want.”

“Not at home.” He chuckled. “Kids, babe.” 

“Well, they go to bed at some point.” You poked his arm. “We’re just usually tired by then.” You chuckled. 

“Exactly.” He laughed. “I don’t even know when we had time to make this one.” He joked. “When do you want to tell our other kiddos?” He asked. “Wait for a bit, or today at dinner?”

You smiled at his excitement. “I guess wait a bit.” You shrugged a shoulder. “Until I’m past the first trimester?”

“Perfect.” He said easily. “Are we keeping it from Laurel and Tommy, too? Or letting them in on it?” 

“While I’m pretty sure Laurel knows, maybe we can try and keep it a secret?” You smiled. “Make a cute announcement?” 

“I’m all about the cute.” He agreed. “I’m even looking forward to the small diapers again.” 

You smiled at him lovingly. “You’re perfect.” You gushed. “If we have a bit, I was thinking of making his middle name Oliver?” 

He widened his eyes. “What? Really?” He did a double take. “You’d want him to have my name?” 

You nodded. “He is part of you.” You smiled. “And he will have your name already. All our kids do.” You teased.

He beamed. “That means so much to me.” He kissed the back of your hand. “I'd be so proud.” 

“Good. He’ll be proud too.” You smiled. “Or she.” You shrugged. “I’ll be happy with either. Although, not gonna lie, seeing you try to work tiny dresses would be adorable.” You giggled at the thought. 

“Oh man, I could imagine. Maggie’s confuse me and she’s practically a pre teen!” He said dramatically. “Why would they make them so tiny? Why not just let them chill in those little onesies? Those can be a pain in themselves.” 

You giggled more. “Cause they’re adorable!” You grinned. “You’ve seen those baby pictures of Mags!”

“Yeah, I hear you.” He agreed. “They’ll be perfect.”

You smiled at how excited he sounded. “I’m glad that you’ll really get to experience this from the start. Not over halfway through.” You said honestly.

“I’m glad, too. You’re not alone.” He beamed. “I’ll be honest, I thought of Logan as ‘mine’ and wanted to help raise him early on. As in, before we knew he was a he.” 

You squeezed his hand. “You made me feel really loved. Both of us, during the pregnancy.” Having him around had been a huge help, especially in the last half. 

“I’m glad. I always want to make you feel loved.” He smiled. “All of you. I was thinking about taking Clay for a guy’s day soon. Get him out of the house. What do you think?” 

“If he’ll go, I think that’s a great idea.” You nodded. “Maybe make a list of places you know he likes to go?” You suggested. “Game store, movies, things like that. Wasn’t there a new action movie he wanted to see?” 

He nodded. “He wouldn’t let me buy tickets for the premier.” He pouted. “I wanted to so bad!”

You smiled. “He’s low maintenance.” You chuckled. 

“Something I know nothing of.” He sighed. “I am learning from each of you.” 

“I’m proud of that.” You teased. “Don’t want them growing up spoiled!” 

“You know how that is, as a Queen?” He chuckled. “The name implies spoiled. My mother will spoil them.”

“Yeah, no way I can stop her.” You shook your head. “That’s not a battle I could ever win.” You chuckled.

He laughed at that. “Ready to get confirmation on our peanut?” He asked, looking like a kid in a candy store.

“Let’s go, cutie.” You giggled and got out with him. “Should I record you? For memories?” He’d be seeing the first of his four kids on screen that day. He’d seen Logan, but only after you’d been kidnapped. This was different. 

“I’m okay with that.” He kissed your cheek. “I’ll never forget any of this.” This was something he had never seen for himself. He never thought he’d have the chance. Now he had three amazing kids already, and got to have another. “Is this our last?” He asked, curiously. 

You hummed. “We’ll see.” You said gently. There was no way to know how this pregnancy would go, as every one was different. Every baby was different. 

“Okay.” He said happily as you signed in. You went to sit down as he spoke with the receptionist for insurance information. He did his best not to sound over excited. He probably wouldn’t be able to keep this calm when it came to having the baby. He’d been over excited for Logan, as well.


End file.
